


AURORE

by Aratte



Series: I'll Write You a Story = Self-Challenge (Prompted Works) [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comedy, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fairy Tale Parody, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: *Republished & Revised*KagaKuroPangeran Aurore dikutuk tewas tertusuk jarum pintal pada ulang tahunnya yang keenambelas, dan yang bisa membangunkannya adalah ciuman dari seseorang yang mencintainya.Untuk menyelamatkan Aurore, tiga peri ajaib menyembunyikannya sampai dewasa. Aurore berganti nama menjadi Kuroko, yang auranya disihir seperti bayangan agar sulit ditemukan. Sang Pangeran Bayangan dilarang bertemu siapapun hingga tiba masanya kutukan itu musnah.Suatu hari seorang pangeran berambut merah datang menjadi teman pertamanya, dan menjadi pengganti bagi cahaya yang telah hilang dalam diri Kuroko.





	1. Pangeran Bayangan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rexa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/gifts).



> *REPUBLISHED & REVISED*
> 
> First published at: 2016-09-28
> 
> Title: Aurore | Author: Aratte (www.aratte.id) | Pair: KagaKuro, AoKise | Rating: R15 | Genres: M/M Slash Romance, Fantasy, Drama, Romance, Comedy, Parody, Adventure, Fairy Tale!AU  
> Total Words: 9600 kata  
> ©2016 – Author/Creator: Aratte  
> Illustrated by Aoshouki  
> Requested by Rexa Anne
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a fan work requested by Rexa Anne and created by Aratte. This is a work of fan fiction made for personal satisfaction.  
> Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. This work has not been endorsed by Tadatoshi Fujimaki and any of the other holding copyright or license to Kuroko no Basuke manga and anime.  
> AURORE is published online in AO3 and everyone can read it for FREE. :)
> 
> Versi Wattpad bisa dibaca di akun wattpad Aratte: https://www.wattpad.com/user/RaAratte
> 
> \---UPDATE 2017  
> AURORE memenangkan dua buah penghargaan pada ajang Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2016  
> \- Best Fantasy MC  
> \- Fanfiction of the Year 2016  
> 

Tersebutlah sebuah negeri antah berantah, yang mana angin selalu meniup hangat mereka dengan wangi bunga empat musim, membuat rona penduduknya cendayam. Negeri makmur tanpa cela ini dikitari pepohon rimbun dan limpahan hasil alam. Semua orang ingin berkunjung ke sana, kerajaan lain pun ingin menjadi kawan.

Negeri termasyhur tersebut dipimpin oleh pasangan hebat. Mereka Raja Aomine dan ~~Ratu~~ Kise. Raja Aomine yang punya semboyan ‘yang bisa menaklukkan negeriku sendiri adalah aku’ dan Rajatu Kise yang bisa menirukan apa pun yang ia lihat—sehingga ia bisa menjadi ratu maupun raja dan dicintai rakyat.

Satu hal yang menjadi duka terdalam negeri itu, pasangan ini sulit punya anak (tentu).

Namun selayaknya kisah-kisah dongeng abadi, kaum dewa dan peri menganugerahi mereka seorang penerus. Pada suatu petang terlahir ke dunia bayi mungil berambut biru muda yang teramat lucu. Sebab terlahir pada masa petang maka bayi tersebut diberi nama Pangeran Aurore.

Kebahagiaan menyelimuti negeri itu. Segera Raja Aomine meliburkan rakyatnya dan membuat pesta besar di istana sehingga semua orang turut merayakan kelahiran Pangeran Aurore.

Mulai dari rakyat kalangan bawah hingga kaum kerdil dan kaum paling raksasa hadir di pesta itu. Raja-raja dari negeri lain pun datang—salah satunya adalah negeri paling berkuasa absolut yang menjadi tetangga mereka. Kerajaan Akashi. Bila Kaisar Akashi melangkah, tak ada rakyat yang bisa berdiri, seluruhnya tersandung, berjatuhan, dan berlutut.

Kaisar Akashi datang bersama anak lelakinya yang masih berusia empat tahun. Usut punya usut, Kaisar Akashi bertamu untuk satu tujuan; menyatukan kedua negeri mereka dengan cara perkawinan—kalau bukan menjajah secara halus.

“Daiki, sudah lama kita tak berjumpa,” sapa Akashi, memeluk akrab namun dingin.

Aomine canggung. “Hei. Lama tak jumpa.”

Kise tersenyum pamer gigi. “Kau masih tidak berubah, Akashicchi! Kudengar negerimu sudah menjatuhkan sepuluh negeri lain beberapa minggu terakhir? Ganas sekali!”

Mata heterokromatis sang kaisar berpendar. “Benar, kerajaanku tak pernah kalah perang. Karena aku absolut.”

Aomine dan Kise mengangguk cepat.

“Kubawa putra mahkotaku kemari sehingga dia bisa melihat putrimu, calon istrinya di masa depan,” kata Akashi.

“Tunggu, Akashi—anakku itu berbatang, bukan putri.”

“Tak masalah,” jawabnya. “Memangnya kalian bisa menyangkalku, seorang kaisar absolut?”

“Err—Apa kau yakin datang ke sini dengan maksud persahabatan?”

Akashi tersenyum. “Tentu, Daiki dan Ryota.”

Anak Akashi adalah seorang pangeran cilik berambut merah gelap, dengan alis tebal yang terbelah dua dan beraura penampakan macan liar. Dari kecil sudah kelihatan ketampanannya namun sikapnya agak selengean dan keras kepala. Saat mengintip bayi Aurore pada keranjang bayi, si pangeran membuat mimik muka sebal. Pun, menurut Kise dan Aomine, pangeran kecil songong ini punya hati yang jauh lebih malaikat ketimbang ayahnya. Amen.

Tamu-tamu utama memasuki aula. Mereka datang dari jendela. Tiga peri mungil memendar cahaya adirupa ungu, hijau, dan merah muda. Kise dan Aomine langsung berdiri heboh menyambut mereka, sehingga Kaisar Akashi harus menyingkir terusir ke samping supaya tetamu peri mendapat giliran.

Peri pertama adalah peri ungu yang tingginya melebihi peri lain. Tubuhnya sungguh galah, lonjong seperti penggaris. Belum mendapat sungkeman dari raja dia sudah cuek dengan camilannya. Peri penggaris ini bernama Mukkun.

Peri yang kedua adalah peri berkacamata hitam, rambut hijau. Sejak tadi dia berbisik-bisik sendiri dengan berkata, “Apa? Bukannya aku mau datang ke sini, tapi aku datang karena diundang. _Lucky item_ -ku hari ini kacamata hitam, bukannya aku pakai kacamata hitam ini karena tidak mau ketahuan datang.” Peri _tsundere_ aneh ini bernama Midorin.

Peri ketiga adalah peri yang paling terlihat meyakinkan. Cantik menawan, bergaun manis, dan serba merah muda. Tubuhnya molek dan berbuah dada besar. Kebetulan dia adalah sahabat Raja Aomine sejak kecil. Peri seksi ini bernama Momoi.

Tugas peri-peri ini datang memberi hadiah berkah. Mereka akan mendoakan Aurore dengan kejayaan, ketampanan, dan kebahagiaan. Seharusnya seperti itu.

Peri Mukkun maju duluan. Sambil mengemil bosan ia terbang mendekati keranjang bayi. Tongkat perinya ia ayun-ayunkan, membikin gugus bintang keunguan di atas kepala mereka, nadanya bosan. “Wahai bayi mungil, kau kecil dan pendek sekali. Tampangmu juga biasa saja. Maka kudoakan kau supaya tidak pernah kekurangan makan. Di sekitarmu akan banyak makanan berlimpah, seperti kue-kue, permen, susu kocok vanila. Walaupun makan banyak tapi tubuhmu tetap kecil, antara ada dan tiada, tapi kau—”

Peri Midorin berdeham. “Cukup, doamu tidak pernah benar. Giliranku.” Sang peri mengayun tongkat, membiaskan spektrum hijau, warna aurora pada puncak kutub selatan. “Aku tidak sembarang memberi berkah atau doa, karena kebanyakan dari mereka hanya omongan belaka. Aku realistis. Akan kuberi seribu jimat _lucky item_ tahunan untuk putra kalian. Menurut _oha asa_ , kau lebih beruntung bila memiliki permen karet bekas Mukkun ini, majalah dewasa, jarum anti jomblo, sempak macan anti hujan—”

“Astaga, kalian diamlah di pojok sana, aku yang akan memberinya doa.” Peri sungguhan bernama Momoi maju ke depan. Sebelumnya dia telah membawakan hadiah bekal masakan peri untuk Raja Aomine dan Kise (yang anehnya langsung ditolak mentah-mentah). Momoi terbang anggun mendekati Aurore, dan dia berbisik lembut, “Aku sudah melakukan _research_ tentangmu, Aurore. Aku sudah tahu seberapa besar ukuran kaki, tangan, dan lain-lainmu. Tetapi begitu melihatmu dari jarak sedekat ini—” Mata Momoi berbinar. “—Sungguh kau adalah bayi paling tampan menawan yang pernah kulihat! Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Aurore. Aku bersumpah akan menjadi pengantinmu ketika kau besar nanti. Maka doaku adalah menjadi pacarmu—”

“HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!”

Yang berteriak ‘hentikan’ bukanlah Aomine atau Kise yang frustrasi, tetapi seseorang dari pintu.

Sosok gelap, megah mengerikan melangkah dari arah pintu. Dia adalah raja dari segala raja kejahatan. Dia bernama Nash Gold. Sosoknya tampak kalem dari kejauhan, tapi dilihat dari dekat semakin gelap dan angkuh saja. Dia bisa berubah-ubah kepribadian, dan di depan para hadirin dia mencemooh, “Pesta yang menarik. Kenapa aku tak diundang?”

“Oh maaf kami tidak menotismu,” geram Aomine. “Tapi aku tak butuh doa dari raja peri biang kejahatan yang sungguh rendah martabatnya. Siapa yang mau. Lebih baik aku minta Kise yang berdoa!”

Kise menangis. “Apakah aku semurah itu Aominecchi?”

“Heh, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku, bahkan Tuhan, para dewa, para peri sekalipun.” Nash Gold menyeringai.

“Akashicchi! Bukankah kau tak pernah kalah? Ayo kalahkan peri jahat ini untuk kami.”

Akashi bersedekap. “Tak bisa, karena dia punya mata yang sama denganku. Mungkin lain kali.”

“Yang benar saja!”

Nash Gold meludah di depan keranjang bayi. “Apa boleh buat karena aku sudah datang, aku pun harus berdoa ‘kan?”

Terlambat ketika pasukan raja telah bersiaga menghajar peri jahat ini, Nash telah membuat jampi-jampi. Kabut hitam menyelimuti keranjang Aurore. “Ya, Aurore memang bertumbuh menjadi anak yang hebat walau tak bisa sehebat aku. Dia tampan, kemampuannya tidak seberapa namun disukai banyak orang. Kemudian pada ulang tahunnya yang keenam belas, dia akan tertusuk jarum pintal, tak ada lagi cahaya tersisa dalam dirinya, lalu MATI.”

Petir menggelegar tajam. Nash Gold telah lenyap ke dalam pusara kegelapan. Jampi kutukannya yang tertinggal, menghantui seumur hidup Aurore dan kerajaannya.

Para raja menangis, dan seluruh tamu berduka. Peri Midorin menjelaskan hari ini tak begitu _lucky_ karena zodiak Aurore bertentangan dengan zodiak Nash Gold. Peri Mukkun masih makan. Peri Momoi maju sekali lagi ke keranjang bayi, dengan lantang namun penuh kecantikan dia menjerit, “Jangan cemas, para raja dan tamu! Kutukan Nash memang tak bisa kucabut, namun doaku belum selesai.”

 _Bagaimana kami tidak cemas kalau perinya sepertimu? Bunuh saja kami._ Kise dan Aomine meringkuk pilu.

Momoi menggeleng. Tongkat hatinya mengilat tajam, berputar-putar melenyapkan kabut hitam milik Nash. “Kutukan Nash melenyapkan cahaya dalam diri Aurore, tapi aku bisa menangkalnya. Mulai hari ini kubuat aura Aurore menjadi tak kentara bagai bayangan, dan cukup sulit menemukan ia bahkan pada keranjangnya sendiri. Nash, sang kegelapan, takkan bisa menyentuhnya! Hanya sang cahaya yang bisa menemukan ia. Dan bila suatu hari Aurore tewas karena kutukan itu, maka akan datang sang pangeran cahaya yang membawa cintanya dengan tulus.” Tampak pada bayangan sihir sesosok pangeran tampan yang mirip dengan putra Akashi. “Sang cahaya akan mencium Pangeran Bayangan untuk membangunkannya! Hiks.” Momoi terharu oleh doanya sendiri. “Percayalah, akhir kisah dongeng ini _happy ending_. Bila pangerannya Aurore tidak datang, aku yang akan siap menciumnya!”


	2. Kuroko

Bahkan peri berotak paling dangkal pun tahu; memberikan Aurore doa penangkal sihir bukan jaminan selamat.

Dengan berat hati Raja Aomine dan Rajatu Kise setuju. Pangeran batita mereka harus diasingkan dari kerajaan sampai tiba saatnya boleh kembali, yaitu saat kutukan Nash kadaluarsa. Sehari setelah usia Aurore enam belas tahun.

Tak ada orang yang berani menyembunyikan Aurore kecuali tiga peri aneh dan nekat ini. Mukkun, Midorin, dan Momoi membawa Aurore diam-diam keluar istana. Dari kejauhan, Aomine dan Kise menatap kepergian anak mereka, hanya bisa menyusut ingus.

Mereka menjajah wilayah hutan yang terdalam untuk menyembunyikan Aurore. Pondok kecil dibangun di tepi sungai. Walau beberapa dari mereka keberatan, ketiga peri sepakat mewujud diri mereka menjadi manusia. Untuk seterusnya mereka akan hidup bersama selama enam belas tahun bersama Aurore.

Pada hari itu, Aurore telah berganti nama menjadi Kuroko, si pangeran bayangan.

Dia bertumbuh jadi anak lelaki yang—sebenarnya biasa saja. Wajahnya cukup tampan, dan biarpun secara fisik ia tidak setinggi Mukkun, atau seberisi Midorin, Kuroko cukup kuat memikul sekitar sepuluh ikat kayu sekaligus. Oleh sebab doa sihir Momoi, Kuroko punya tendensi tak dapat terdeteksi keberadaannya. Bahkan ketiga peri seringkali harus menungging di bawah karpet atau kolong tempat tidur setiap pagi karena mereka kehilangan Kuroko.

Kuroko sebenarnya selalu berdiri di belakang mereka, namun antara ada dan tiada. Sudah suratan takdir menjadi Pangeran Bayangan.

Sejak usia sepuluh tahun, Kuroko senang berjalan-jalan di hutan sendirian. Hewan-hewan menyayanginya. Kuroko tak perlu bernyanyi atau berjoget di antara pepohon agar burung datang bercuit-cuit, atau menarik kelinci dan anjing hutan menemani langkah Kuroko sepanjang hari (ternyata mereka punya modus minta dibagi jatah daging dalam keranjang Kuroko).

Kuroko pergi ke hutan setiap hari, diminta Momoi memetik jejamur dan dedaun untuk makan malam. Terkadang Kuroko pergi mengumpulkan makan sambil memakai kerudung bau atau bando _nekomimi_ pemberian Midorin, menurut pria itu adalah _lucky item_. Mukkun sangat jarang berkomunikasi dengan Kuroko, pria setinggi galah itu lebih senang bersantai di depan pondok mereka, makan camilan sendiri. Dia malas masuk rumah sebab tak muat melewati pintu.

Walau hubungan mereka aneh, namun Kuroko menghormati paman-paman dan bibinya.

Kuroko juga menyayangi hewan-hewan hutan.

Walau miskin dan identitas lahir tak jelas, sehari-hari ia jalani dengan ikhlas bahagia. Sesekali Kuroko pergi ke ujung hutan itu untuk mengintip pemandangan sebuah negeri. Istana yang menjulang tinggi di ujung sana. Paman dan bibi tak memperbolehkan ia mendekat ke tempat itu. Sampai saatnya tiba, kata mereka.

Sering Kuroko memimpikan tempat itu. Bayangan tentang bagaimana ia yang bertubuh kecil dan seringkali tak tampak dapat berada di tempat segigantis kastil. Pada akhirnya lebih baik tidur tenang di bawah kolong ranjang yang sempit kotor.

Sialnya, kelamaan menjadi kerikil terabai membuat Kuroko rindu dilihat. Maka pada hari itu, Kuroko pergi melintasi hutan cukup jauh ke batas terpinggir. Banyak orang asing melintas di sana, namun tak pernah satu pun dari mereka sadar keberadaan Kuroko yang sedang bersembunyi pada sesemak atau bergelantung iseng di pepohon.

Di bawah pohon beringin raksasa ia bersandar. Lagi, banyak pejalan kaki pemikul kayu bakar melewatinya, namun tak satu pun kepala mereka menoleh ke arah Kuroko. Bahkan bunglon saja masih tampak dari sudut mata. Sosok Kuroko bagi orang-orang ini terbenam bersama bayangan dedaun.

Seorang gadis lewat dengan wajah tertunduk pilu. Kuroko coba mendekat, menepuk datar pundaknya. Hanya sekadar menegur dengan tanya yang menurutnya ramah, "Mau ke mana?"

Gadis itu menoleh tapi wajahnya langsung memucat. Kayu bakar yang dipikulnya ia lempar kepada Kuroko. Si gadis berlari ketakutan.

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Kuroko selalu disangka hantu penunggu beringin.

Setelah gadis itu, tak ada lagi pejalan kaki yang lewat. Kuroko diam menunggu.

Petang datang. Kuroko segera mengumpulkan kayu dan menyandangnya. Sekeranjang berisi jejamuran dan daun peterseli ditenteng. Kuroko bersatu dengan bayangan jalan setapak pulang menuju pondokan. Pada saat itu terjadi sesuatu.

Seekor gagak bertengger pada ranting di atas Kuroko.

Mulanya hanya seekor, kelamaan menjadi dua, kemudian tiga ekor.

Kuroko mengamati.

Gagak bergerak satu per satu, berkumpul pada suatu tempat di dalam hutan. Burung gagak adalah hewan paling bersih yang ia kenal, sebab mereka selalu mengumpulkan sampah-sampah di dalam hutan dan membawanya pulang.

Kalau bukan sampah, biasanya barang berharga seperti permata yang gagak incar. Midorin mengumpulkan benda-benda kecil seperti itu untuk dijadikan jimat. Walau pria itu pelit, bila Kuroko mengoleh-ngolehinya benda seperti itu, Midorin sering membalas Kuroko (diam-diam dan pria itu tak mau mengaku) dengan hadiah segelas susu kocok vanila di meja makan.

Maka Kuroko pergi mengikuti gagak, berharap dapat menemukan sesuatu yang menguntungkan perutnya sendiri. Karena—oh, Kuroko tak perlu bercerita betapa buruk rasa masakan Bibi Momoi, walau ia selalu memakannya tanpa keluh.

Gagak itu berkumpul dalam sebuah lingkaran di atas dahan. Di tengah lingkaran itu, seorang anak lelaki tengah berbaring meringkuk. Kakinya terluka. Darahnya menetesi tanah. Gagak tertarik ingin segera mematuk jasad itu—cepat atau lambat.

Terkejut, Kuroko berlari menghampiri anak itu. Sekawanan gagak langsung menyingkir pergi.

Anak lelaki itu berusia lebih tua darinya. Mungkin usia tiga belas atau empat belas tahun.

Kuroko menarik tubuh anak itu, membuatnya rebah mendatar dengan punggung ke tanah.

Rambutnya merah pekat dan agak terkotori debu, berikut wajahnya yang berahang keras dan setampan pangeran dalam buku cerita pemberian Bibi Momoi. Pipinya dikotori tanah, dan pakaian sedikit sobek di sana-sini. Pakaian itu bukan pakaian anak desa setempat yang Kuroko sering intip dari jauh. Pakaiannya rapi, berkelas, dan bila dibelai sungguh halus serat itu. Pastilah sutra.

Dari posisi tempatnya berbaring, anak itu mungkin menggelinding terjatuh dari tanah yang menjorok curam. Kakinya tertusuk ranting di perjalanan dan ia tergeletak pingsan sesampainya di dasar.

Anak itu lebih besar darinya, dan lebih dari setumpuk kayu bakar. Kuroko bermaksud membawanya pulang ke pondok. Tetapi paman dan bibinya akan marah bila mengetahui Kuroko bertemu dengan seseorang.

Kuroko menyeret anak itu ke bawah pohon terdekat. Mengoyak kain kerudungnya sendiri, Kuroko mengikat kaki anak itu untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

Tak ada luka lain pada tubuh anak itu, dan Kuroko menebak dia tak akan pingsan lama-lama. Dengan segenap tenaga Kuroko memapah anak itu ke pinggir hutan, tempat para pejalan kaki sering berlalu-lalang. Di bawah beringin anak itu ia sandarkan. Kemudian Kuroko bersembunyi, menunggu.

Tak berapa lama penduduk desa menemukannya dengan sukacita. Anak itu dibawa pergi.

Tak berapa lama, dari kejauhan terdengar bunyi mendengung berisik. Seperti imbauan dari kastil besar untuk mencari seseorang. Kuroko mendengar baik pengumuman tersebut: "Siapapun dari kalian yang menolong anak lelaki yang kalian temukan di hutan ini, akan diberi imbalan apa pun yang kau mau. Masukkan keinginanmu ke dalam kotak saran di balai desa." Maka beramai-ramai orang desa menulis daftar keinginan mereka. Semuanya berebutan mengaku sebagai penyelamat sang anak.

Tanpa ada satu pun penduduk desa yang sadar, seseorang diam-diam ikut memasukkan secarik kertas ke dalam kotak saran itu. Isi pesannya adalah "Aku ingin susu kocok rasa vanila. Mohon antarkan minuman itu ke bawah pohon beringin."

***

Sebulan berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Kuroko tak pernah lagi menemukan seseorang di dalam hutan, apalagi susu kocok vanila yang ditinggalkan di bawah beringin. Benar kata Paman Mukkun, orang-orang pedesaan dan perkotaan senang memberikan harapan palsu, apalagi bila menjanjikan makanan.

Hewan-hewan hutan bergembira pada hari itu sebab menyambut musim gugur yang hangat. Kuroko sibuk memetik semua tetumbuhan pergantian musim yang sedang mekar dengan wewarna oranye segar, saat ia mendengar tapak kuda.

Merunduk, Kuroko mengintip.

Kuda putih bergelut di antara semak, melangkah anggun di atas batu-batuan sungai tanpa takut terpeleset. Penunggangnya remaja muda bermata tajam, berkitar atmosfer pada dirinya yang seperti harimau liar. Kuroko tak perlu mengintip lebih dekat untuk tahu, dia adalah lelaki yang pernah Kuroko tolong.

Penampilannya hari ini berbeda, pakaiannya lebih merakyat seperti penduduk desa.

Dia tampak menggerutu kepada kudanya sendiri. "Kau yakin di sini tempat aku terjatuh? Kalau bukan di sini, sia-sia rasanya aku tersesat lagi di tempat ini!"

Kudanya meringkik polos.

Lelaki itu menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dari jarak pandang yang sebenarnya cukup dekat, seharusnya tampak kepala Kuroko menyembul di antara semak. Tetapi lelaki itu tak melihatnya.

Kuroko melangkah ke depan, berjinjit sunyi mendekati kuda lelaki itu dari belakang.

Peka, lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang. Terkesiap.

Kuroko berdiri di sana, walau tak semenjulang kuda, tapi mestinya ia dapat terlihat.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan dahi. "Tidak ada siapapun, maju."

Kuda meringkik lagi.

Kuroko menatap datar, mengikutinya dari belakang.

***

Kagami mengingatnya sejernih kilau cahaya mentari. Saat ia berguling, terluka dan terjatuh, tanah empuk menopangnya.

Anak lelaki itu datang serupa bayangan, berusia beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya. Samar-redup Kagami menatap mukanya yang putih translusens dari dekat. Hawa kulitnya lembut saat mereka bersentuhan. Mata biru mudanya cemerlang seperti sayatan es yang kalem.

Yang kurang indah hanya kerudung yang anak itu koyak untuk melilit lukanya. Kerudung itu—baunya asem sekali!

Kagami mengeluarkan serpihan kerudung itu dari kantong celananya. Ayahnya memberi hadiah pada seluruh warga desa yang mengaku menyelamatkan ia. Sesungguhnya hadiah tersebut bersifat sebagai uang tutup mulut. Sang kaisar berkata, "Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapan anakku. Kau sudah dapat uang. Lupakan peristiwa ini dan enyah." Warga desa berlari terbirit dan tersandung.

Namun kerudung seseorang yang menyelamatkan Kagami luput dari mata sang kaisar. Kagami menyimpan serpihan kain bau asem itu untuk balas budi.

Di antara tumpukan kertas berisi permohonan hadiah, Kagami membaca permintaan susu kocok rasa vanila di bawah pohon beringin. Betapa pun angker kedengarannya, Kagami percaya surat itu berasal si anak lelaki bayangan.

Tak suka berutang, maka pagi ini Kagami hendak melakukan balas budi. Dia kabur dari rumah, melepaskan atribut kepangeranan, mencari anak lelaki itu sampai ketemu. Dia bahkan sudah membawa bekal sebotol susu kocok vanila.

Tapi sudah berjam-jam berkeliling di hutan, masih belum ketemu juga.

Bergidik tengkuk Kagami. Dia tahu hutan ini terkenal bukan hanya karena perawan tetapi banyak berdiri beringin yang sering dihinggapi makhluk tak kasat. Angker! Bukan tak mungkin adalah hantu yang menyelamatkan Kagami.

Pura-pura tak takut, Kagami berdesis emosi, mengencangkan tali kekang kudanya dan berkata, "Tak boleh ada ragu. Sudah di sini. Aku tak boleh kembali! Ayo maju dengan penuh semangat!"

Kudanya meringkik senang.

Saking bersemangatnya melaju, kuda Kagami terperosok ke sungai. Kagami terpental masuk kolam dengan kepala lebih dulu.

Sembari menjemur pakaian yang basah, api unggun ia siapkan. Kagami meringis sambil menggosok-gosok tangan.

Kuda Kagami meringkik senang, kesempatan istirahat minum air setelah modus membuat tuannya terjengkang di sungai. Kagami memelototinya.

Mendadak hutan itu sunyi. Tak ada suara rerumput bergoyang maupun jangkrik berdendang. Hanya ada suara kukuruyuk dari perut Kagami. Lapar, Kagami bangkit hendak mengumpulkan jamur-jamuran.

Namun jamur di hutan itu sungguh banyak!

Ada yang berwarna hijau, oranye, cokelat—Kagami menunjuk satu per satu jamur sambil bertanya, "Err, manakah yang bisa dimakan?"

"Yang ini," seseorang menjawabkan, jari putihnya menunjuk jamur cokelat.

Kagami mengangguk. "Ah sudah kuduga yang berwarna ini bisa dimakan—eh?"

Kagami menoleh.

Tak ada sesiapapun di sampingnya.

Bulu kuduk meremang sampai ubun-ubun. Horor, Kagami menoleh ke sekeliling.

Kuda Kagami masih asik mandi dan meringkik. Hanya hewan itu yang tampak paling bahagia.

Kagami menahan napas, memantrai dirinya sendiri "Aku tidak takut. Hantu itu tidak ada." Jamur cokelat buru-buru dipetiknya, masih terus memantrai diri, "Aku tidak takut. Hantu itu tidak ada."

Kagami duduk di depan api hangat, menusukkan jamur pada biting dan memarinasinya. Segera setelah jamur dipanaskan, aroma bumbunya membuncahkan liur. Sepanjang memasak, hutan terasa lebih senyap.

Kagami memutar-mutar biting, lalu bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, "Aku sudah bertanya ke penduduk setempat dan tak pernah ada yang melihat anak lelaki itu. Apakah dia tinggal di hutan ini? Berarti dia—"

"Hantu," seseorang menjawab dari samping.

"Bukan, dia bukan hantu," geram Kagami, mendelik ke samping. "Hantu tak mungkin ada—"

Di sampingnya tak ada siapapun.

Marah (dan takutnya) sudah menanjak puncak kepala. Kagami berdiri mengepal tinju, menggeram, "Sialan! Siapapun yang mencoba menakut-nakutiku sejak tadi, keluarlah! Hadapi aku secara jantan!"

"Tapi aku sudah di sini sejak tadi. Jamurnya enak."

Kagami menoleh. Di sisinya seorang anak lelaki duduk mengunyah jamur. Pucuk kepalanya bersurai biru langit dan pipinya berlepotan bumbu jamur, tanda ia sudah makan sejak tadi.

Kotak mata beda warna beradu intens. Kagami yang berapi dan anak ini yang setenang air.

Jeda yang cukup lama.

Kuroko mengangkat tangan. "Halo."

"HYAAAAAAAAA!"

***

Bagi Kuroko, lelaki ini seperti harimau. Sorot matanya tajam dan bila melihatnya lama-lama kau seolah-olah sedang memandangi hewan buas liar yang siap terkam, apalagi saat dahinya berkerut-kerut marah begitu.

"Apa?" Lelaki itu melirik, dan sekali lagi menggeser duduknya menjauhi Kuroko. "Sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku?"

"Tidak, maafkan kelancanganku. Tapi wajahmu menarik sekali."

"Ha?"

"Ya, sangat menarik. Aku kagum."

Lelaki itu menelan ludah. "Kau sedang menghina atau memujiku?"

"Kuroko menggigiti sisa terakhir jamurnya. "Aku sudah sering melihat bermacam-macam hewan di hutan. Dari yang buas hingga yang jinak, namun tak pernah ada menyerupai wajah yang kulihat sekarang. Percayalah, aku memuji."

"—kenapa aku tidak merasa senang mendengar pujianmu. Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa kau tinggal di hutan ini?"

Mata Kuroko bergulir turun. "Aku adalah—"

"Ya?"

"Bayangan."

Lelaki itu memutar mata. "Baiklah, kau tak usah menjawab bila tak mau."

"Aku serius," kata Kuroko. "Setelah bertemu denganmu hari itu, dan hari ini, aku jadi semakin yakin bahwa memang takdirku menjadi bayangan. Awalnya aku sedih saat Mukkun berkata aku cuma bisa jadi bayangan. Tapi kurasa tak masalah lagi."

"Maksudmu?"

Kuroko menatap lekat. "Karena aku merasa telah bertemu dengan cahayaku. Kau membuatku ingin menjadi bayanganmu."

Kerut di alis lelaki itu bertambah. "Maksudmu? Kau aneh sekali."

Kuroko mendengus perlahan. Sungguh aneh bisa melihat wajahnya yang datar itu memulas senyum tipis. "Aku aneh ya?"

Lelaki itu terperangah menatap.

Senyum tipis Kuroko langsung lenyap. "Lupakan. Aku bercanda."

"A-Apa sih yang kau bicarakan sejak tadi." Lelaki itu memijit keningnya sendiri, menggerutu, "Dan kenapa pula aku harus mendengarmu bicara."

"Maafkan aku. Untuk saat ini aku tak bisa memberitahukan siapa aku, sampai aku percaya kau adalah orang baik-baik, dan tidak semencurigakan yang terlihat."

"Siapa yang paling mencurigakan di antara kita!? Itu adalah kau! Ya sudahlah. Kau tak perlu repot-repot berkenalan denganku." Lelaki itu berdiri menarik pakaiannya yang sudah mengering. "Aku mau pulang."

"—Tapi boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

Lelaki itu melirik tenang. Dari sudut matanya Kuroko tahu ia menyembunyikan jati diri. "Kagami. Anak desa sebelah."

"Benarkah?"

"Yeah. Aku Kagami, seorang anak desa. Bukan Kagami yang pangeran dari negeri tetangga. Oke?"

"Memangnya ada pangeran yang bernama Kagami?"

"Kau bahkan tak tahu siapa Pangeran Kaga—" Kagami berdeham. "Baiklah. Ini." Kagami melemparkan sebotol susu kocok berselimut sehelai kain sobekan kerudung.

Kuroko menangkapnya, takjub.

"Permintaanmu 'kan? Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk memberikannya padamu. Kau mungkin aneh dan mencurigakan, tapi aku merasa kau bukan orang jahat." Kagami berpakaian. "Trims sudah menolongku. Aku tak mau berutang budi."

Kuroko mendongak, meneguk susu itu. Dan pada mata sejernih langitnya, Kagami melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa menoleh ke tempat lain.

Seperti langit yang luas, cerah, dan damai. Melihat bola mata itu membuat lubuk Kagami yang kering seperti mendapat tetesan embun penyejuk.

Kagami yakin pernah melihat mata yang sama. Di suatu tempat. Dulu, dulu sekali. Pada dondangan yang bergerak damai—

Kuroko berujar dengan mata berbinar, "Aku tak pernah meminum minuman seenak ini. Terima kasih. Aku ingin menolongmu lagi jika bisa."

"Yeah, aku yang membuatnya sendiri—tunggu, kau mau menolongku lagi supaya kau dapat susu kocok lagi? Maaf, aku tidak minta ditolong kalau begitu." Kagami melangkah ke kudanya. "Selamat tinggal, Bayangan."

"Namaku Kuroko."

Kagami berhenti, menoleh.

Kuroko berdiri di belakangnya, menjejak pada tanah yang berbayang hitam oleh tubuh Kagami. Sosoknya kelihatan lebih tipis dari dedaun gugur di bawah kakinya yang telanjang.

"Kuroko, hm? Nama yang unik. Tapi kau tak perlu memperkenalkan diri karena kita akan berpisah di sini. _Bye-bye_ Kuroko—"

"Memangnya kau tahu jalan pulang?"

Kagami membisu.

"Kau tak tahu 'kan?" desak Kuroko datar.

"U-Ugh. Memangnya kau tinggal di hutan ini?" tukas Kagami. "Terakhir kali ke hutan ini aku berburu lalu—"

"Kau tersesat," tebak Kuroko. "Aku selalu di sini sejak kecil. Aku hapal seluruh hutan ini."

Kagami mendengus. "Benarkah? Aku tak percaya. Tenang saja aku tak mungkin tersesat."

"Akan kubuktikan padamu saat kau kembali ke sini. Kau akan kembali 'kan?"

"Entahlah. Aku ragu akan kembali lagi."

Kuroko membalas, "Aku ragu bahwa kau ragu untuk kembali."

Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya. "Cih. Kau ini sulit diajak bicara."

"Tapi sejak tadi kau berbicara denganku. Apakah seharusnya aku pergi saja?"

"Tunggu—aku belum selesai bicara. Kau mau ke mana?!"

"Tidak usah diselesaikan. Kita lanjut bicara besok."

Kuroko sudah berlari pulang. Cepat sekali tungkai itu bergerak menghilang.

Kagami ditinggal sendiri, tercenung. Sungguh. Ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan makhluk seunik itu.

Kanopi pepohon di atas kepala Kagami bergerak sayup-sayup keabuan. Petang sudah lewat. Langit mulai merangkak menuju gelap.

Kagami menatap sekitar. Mau tak mau ia harus mengakui: ia tak tahu jalan pulang keluar hutan.

Kudanya meringkik senang.

"Oi, sekali ini saja kau harus bisa mengantarkan tuanmu kembali ke luar hutan! Kau tahu jalan 'kan?"

Kuda itu diam, meringkik senang lagi.

Kagami mengerang frustrasi, memutar kudanya ke arah kepergian Kuroko. "Sial! Oi, Kuroko! Di mana kau!"


	3. Janji

Bulan demi bulan berlalu. Musim-musim berganti. Pertambahan usia Kuroko telah membuatnya semakin tinggi, walau masih berjarak jauh dari Mukkun.

Pada siang itu Bibi Momoi meledakkan pondok kecil mereka karena memasak bahan makanan yang bersifat eksplosif. Salah memasukkan bahan, tentu.

Alhasil seisi rumah dibuat hitam.

Mukkun dan Midorin berendam dan mengucek baju gosong mereka di tepi sungai.

Kuroko berjalan sempoyongan masuk hutan dengan keranjang dan kerudung hitam. Penampilannya masih babak belur.

Jalan setapak telah ditumbuhi bunga-bungaan. Musim semi datang, dengan tetumbuhan yang banyak mengambangkan spora yang membikin hidung gatal. Kuroko bersin sepanjang perjalanan, dan dari arah beringin, seseorang menyahut bersin.

Kagami mengusap pucuk hidungnya. Menoleh, dia memanggil, "Kuroko? Kau lama sekali! Lama kelamaan di sini aku bisa mati bersin."

"Maaf. Tapi, Kagami-kun, tak mungkin bisa orang mati karena bersin."

"Apalah—Kuroko?" Kagami berdiri. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau berlepotan arang?!"

Pundak Kuroko ditepuknya, dan lengan Kuroko diremasnya. Kagami menatap rekannya khawatir.

"Bibi Momoi meledakkan dapur lagi."

"Ah. Kau harusnya membolehkanku bermain ke dapurmu. Aku sudah berhasil memasak Sup Tiga Rasa yang terkenal itu, tanpa harus mengebom dapurku sendiri."

Mengerjap, Kuroko mendekat antusias. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan aku membawanya saat ini." Kagami menyembunyikan rantangnya. "Tidak, jangan mendekat dulu. Berikan aku 'itu' yang kau janjikan, barulah kau boleh menyicipinya."

"Itu?"

"Daun yang kau janjikan! Aku ingin mencobainya jadi bumbu penyedap rasa. Kau berhasil menemukannya 'kan? Tak ada daun itu di kerajaanku—maksudku, di pasar desaku. Hanya ada di hutan ini."

Kuroko memutar mata. "Entahlah, Kagami-kun. Aku mungkin sudah mendapatkannya. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mencoba dulu supmu."

Kagami menyentil keningnya. "Jangan curang, Kuroko. Kau serahkan dulu daun itu."

Kuroko menatap datar, mengembungkan pipi. "Baik, tapi sebelum kuserahkan daun itu, kau harus berkenalan dengan teman baruku."

"Eh?"

Kuroko membungkuk, mencari dari balik semak, mengangkat seekor anak anjing mungil. "Di sini kau rupanya."

Anak anjing lucu menyalak. "Guk!"

"HYAAAAA! Singkirkan dia dariku!"

"Kagami-kun? Tapi dia sangat lucu. Aku ingin kau menyentuhnya, karena dia pun ingin menyentuhmu."

"Guk!"

"DI DALAM MIMPIMU!"

Kuroko menggendong anak anjing itu, mengejar Kagami. "Lihat. Lihat, Kagami-kun. Lihat wajahnya yang lucu."

"Guk! Guk!"

"ENYAH!"

Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka bersahabat.

Kagami datang pertama kali ke hutan ini saat Kuroko masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Awal pertemuan mereka memang tak akur-akur amat, namun semenjak pertemuan pertama itu, setidaknya dua hingga tiga kali dalam sebulan, Kagami meluangkan waktu bermain ke hutan ini, entah itu memanen jamur atau dedaun langka untuk bumbu dapur, dan berburu. Supaya tak tersesat di jalan, tentu (mau tak mau) ia akan bergantung pada petunjuk Kuroko.

Hingga saat ini, persahabatan mereka mengerat. Seperti tali yang tak habis disimpul setiap kali bertemu. Seperti bayangan yang terus mendampingi cahaya ke mana pun ia menyorot.

Kuroko tak pernah tahu rasanya memiliki teman sebelum ia berkenalan dengan Kagami. Dari Bibi Momoi, Paman Midorin, dan Paman Mukkun, tak pernah ia mendapat kesenangan pertemanan sebaya.

Tak pernah sekalipun Kuroko bercerita tentang Kagami kepada paman-paman dan bibinya. Baginya, kisah tentang bayangan yang menguat karena bertemu cahaya, cukup menjadi rahasia antara sang bayangan dan sang cahaya. Cukup ia yang tahu.

Maka setiap kali Kagami bertanya penasaran di mana rumah Kuroko, sang Pangeran Bayangan akan berkelit. "Aku memelihara sekitar tiga puluh ekor anjing di rumahku." Kuroko makan sup Kagami dengan lahap. "Kau tak akan mau ke sana."

"Bohong!"

Kuroko membesarkan mata supaya dianggap serius. "Kagami-kun, anggap saja rumahku adalah seluruh hutan yang sering kau kunjungi ini."

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Sebentar lagi aku enam belas."

"Hm. Baiklah. Tapi kau tak pernah keluar hutan satu kali pun selama enam belas tahun ini. Tidakkah kau penasaran?"

Kuroko meletakkan rantang sup di pahanya, memalingkan matanya ke samping.

Kagami mengejarnya, menyeringai. "Heh, aku tahu diam-diam kau sangat ingin pergi keluar hutan. Kau tak bisa menyembunyikannya dariku, Kuroko."

Mata mereka bertemu kembali.

"Aku tak bisa bersembunyi dari cahaya?"

"Kau adalah bayangan. Semakin kuat cahaya itu, semakin kuat sang bayangan. Jadi tunggu apalagi? Kalau kau malu memperlihatkan mukamu pada dunia luar, biarkan aku yang membawamu ke sana." Kagami berdiri, mengulur tangannya. "Kau bilang aku adalah cahayamu 'kan? Itu artinya bila bersamaku, kau dapat menjadi bayangan yang lebih pekat, sehingga tak sesiapapun bisa melihatmu di luar sana. Aku berjanji melindungimu, Kuroko."

Kuroko menatapnya datar. "Hm. Kagami-kun, omonganmu sangat klise."

"Diam kau! Yang penting aku berusaha. Ehem. Jadi mau atau tidak?"

Kuroko membulatkan mata. "Aku—"

"Jangan ragu." Kagami mengangguk percaya diri. "Kau bersamaku."

Pandangan mata Kuroko sayu, namun dengan yakin ia mengangkat tangan. Tangan Kagami yang lebih lebar ia genggam erat.

"Aku ingin pergi ke mana pun kau pergi."

***

Bibi Momoi selalu bercerita tentang kehidupan manusia dalam buku dongeng.

Kisah kehidupan raja dan ratu. Pangeran dan putri. Kastil dan pondok mini. Rakyat-rakyat yang bekerja keras dengan senyum dan keikhlasan hati.

Dunia nyata tak secermat ingatan Kuroko dalam buku ceritanya.

Baru berjalan sedikit saja, Kuroko sudah ditabrak dari depan, dari samping, dari belakang. Pasar yang ramai dan tubuh-tubuh yang bertubrukan. Kebanyakan dari mereka berteriak tak jelas dan peluh mereka bertumpahan saat memikul karung gandum. Matahari di atas kepala membuatmu pusing tujuh keliling.

Kuroko ingin tidur di bawah kolong saja.

"Awas!" Kagami merengkuh pinggangnya dari samping, sebelum lelaki berbadan gempal menabrak Kuroko tak sengaja.

"Dunia luar brutal sekali, Kagami-kun."

"Pasar memang tempat yang ramai. Aku tidak menyarankanmu datang pada tengah hari yang padat." Kagami menariknya. "Tetap di belakangku. Jangan menghilang! Atau jangan lepaskan tanganku. Oke?"

"Baik!"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang."

Ke sebuah kedai paling besar di kota itu Kuroko ditarik masuk. Saat pertama melangkah ke dalamnya, Kuroko membisu. Ada banyak meja dan puluhan orang sedang duduk menikmati makan.

Kuroko dan Kagami duduk pada salah satu meja kayu yang bulat. Kuroko bertanya kepada Kagami, "Berapa banyak piring yang mereka punya? Apakah lebih banyak dari koleksi piring Bibi Momoi yang selalu pecah setiap hari?"

"Pertanyaanmu tidak penting dan bibimu itu ganjen sekali. Kau ingin makan apa, Kuroko?"

"Susu ko—"

"Tak ada susu kocok di kedai seperti ini. Kupesankan kau apa yang terbaik yang mereka punya."

"Kagami-kun, kudengar untuk membeli makan di luar kau harus punya uang?"

"Tentu saja aku punya." Bangga, Kagami merogoh kantong koinnya yang tebal. Aneh, hari ini tak terlihat tebal-tebal amat.

Lalu Kagami teringat wajah gahar ayahnya saat kemarin ia bersabda, _"Kagami, uang jajanmu kupotong karena kau sering keluyuran. Hukumanku absolut."_

"Oh, ayah sialan."

"Kagami?"

"Y-Ya. Aku akan pesan apa saja yang ada, yang murah."

Kurang dari sepuluh menit, pelayan datang membawakan sepiring roti, ham bumbu, dan acar segar. Kuroko memegangi garpu dan pisaunya secara terbalik. Kagami membenarkan tangannya.

Kuroko menyobek rotinya dan menelan acar. Kagami menunggu reaksinya.

Tak ada reaksi berlebih. Muka tanpa ekspresi, Kuroko meneruskan makan.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?"

"Tidak seenak masakan Kagami-kun."

Kagami menggaruk pipinya. "Um, trims. Tapi tolong pelankan suaramu. Tukang masaknya mendengar."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Masakanmu adalah favoritku, Kagami-kun. Sejak aku berteman denganmu, kurasa aku telah hidup kembali."

"Apakah masakan Bibi Momoi separah itu?"

"Kau tak akan bisa membayangkan." Kuroko memotong perlahan dagingnya. "Tapi kalau bukan karena bibi dan paman-pamanku, aku pun tak dapat hidup sampai saat ini."

Kagami menyipitkan mata.

"Aku juga tak dapat bertemu denganmu."

Kagami berdeham. "Jangan bicara saat kau makan. Setelah ini aku ingin mengajakmu berbelanja."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Oke."

***

Dari sudut pandang mata biasa, tak ada yang dapat melihat Kuroko berjalan di belakang Kagami. Semua orang melaluinya tanpa menoleh. Tak perlu khawatir akan dilirik banyak pasang mata.

Namun melalui sudut pandang tak biasa, lewat mata elang maupun gagak misalnya, Kuroko yang mengikuti di belakang pangeran cahayanya dapat terlihat.

Gagak bermata merah itu bertengger pada pucuk kanopi penjual bumbu dapur. Di bawah kanopi itu Kagami sedang cukup ambisius menawar harga. Tak seorang pun, bahkan si pemilik warung yang sedang berdebat mempertahankan harga, dapat melihat Kuroko berdiri di samping Kagami, selain sepasang mata hewan di atas mereka.

Kagami masih bertarung sengit saat sosok bertudung hitam dan bertubuh kecil melintas di depan warung.

Sosok itu mendekat dengan kecepatan lambat, diam-diam, dan di bawah mentari ujung belatinya mengilat. Kilatnya memercik ke sudut mata Kuroko.

Sosok berukuran kurcaci itu mengayun belati ke arah kaki Kagami, tangan terulur, ingin merebut kantong uangnya—

Kuroko tak menunggu untuk menepis belati itu, mendorong jatuh Kagami ke samping.

Kagami terkesiap, segera berlutut dan mendongak.

Sosok kecil berkerudung hitam mundur. Ujung belatinya telah memerangkap sejumlah cecair merah. Darah dari tangan Kuroko.

Kagami memekik, menarik tangan Kuroko yang terluka.

"Kuroko?! Kau tak apa?"

Kuroko datar. "Tak tahu, tapi kata Paman Midorin, kau harus menggenggam barang berharga di tengah ramai orang. Banyak pencuri."

"Trims. Aku tak pernah lengah. Tapi yang barusan memang nyaris sekali," geram Kagami. "Dari ukuran tubuhnya mungkin adalah goblin."

Di atas kepala mereka, gagak bermata merah berkoar. Ia terbang menerjang angin negeri antah berantah menuju kepada tuannya, Nash Gold membawa kabar gembira telah menemukan sang pangeran bayangan yang hilang.

***

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka diam.

Kagami mengantarkan Kuroko ke tepi hutan, tepat di bawah beringin teduh tempat Kuroko senang menakut-nakuti penduduk.

"Kuroko, maafkan aku," sahut Kagami setelah diam yang cukup lama. "Kau seharusnya tak perlu menolongku. Toh koin dalam kantongku juga tak seberapa."

Kuroko menggeleng. "Kau tak perlu berterima kasih, cukup mengantar rantang dan susu kocok vanila bila kau berkunjung ke sini lagi."

"Kau menolongku karena modus makanan? Baiklah." Kagami menghela napas. "Kuroko, kau bilang minggu depan adalah hari ulang tahunmu yang keenam belas."

"Ya, tak ada bedanya dengan hari ulang tahunku yang ke sepuluh, ke tiga belas, ke lima belas, seterusnya. Bibi Momoi akan meledakkan dapur lagi, Paman Midorin sibuk menyiapkan kado _lucky item_ , Paman Mukkun akan cuek seperti biasanya."

Kagami berdeham-deham. "Ya, tapi kau tahu? Sudah bertahun-tahun kita berteman, dan rasanya masih belum cukup aku membalas kebaikanmu. Kau sudah berkali-kali menolongku dan—"

"Benar, Kagami-kun. Aku sudah sangat-sangat sering menolongmu seperti ketika kau dikejar anjing kemarin, tersiksa karena kau menggigit cabai tanpa air, saat kau dientup lebah, dan tersesat puluhan kali dan—"

"Yang seperti itu tak usah kau bahas! Yah, maksudku, sudah cukup lama kita berteman 'kan?"

Kuroko mendongak. Di bawah pepohon rindang wajahnya menggelap, namun di mata Kagami, wajah itu terang, seolah memiliki rona cahayanya sendiri.

Untuk beberapa saat Kagami hilang kata-kata. "Aku—"

"Kagami-kun?"

Kagami diam, maju ke depan. Dicengkeramnya pundak Kuroko. Tanpa kata mereka saling bersitatap.

Menatap Kuroko tepat pada mata sering membuat Kagami kehilangan kata-kata, jadi dalam posisi kedua wajah berdekatan lekat, Kagami membeku.

"Kagami-kun." Bibir Kuroko bergerak dengan mosi lambat.

Wajah Kagami mendekat.

"Apa kau ingin mengucap pisah? Seperti di akhir buku cerita. Langsung saja. Aku siap."

Kagami berhenti beberapa jarak dari wajah Kuroko. Ia jauhkan sedikit wajahnya, lalu ia benturkan keningnya ke kening Kuroko.

"Aduh!"

"Dengar Kuroko, aku akan datang pada hari ulang tahunmu. Bila kau menganggapku sebagai teman, maka kau harus beritahu aku di mana pondokmu. Aku akan datang ke sana dengan rantang yang tak bisa kau tolak."

Kuroko mengerjap.

"Bagaimana? Kau beritahu aku di mana rumah-mu, dan aku pun—" Kagami menguatkan sorot matanya. "—akan memberitahumu yang sesungguhnya, tentang siapa aku, dan di mana rumahku."

"Baiklah," kata Kuroko. "Akan kugambar peta supaya Kagami-kun tidak tersesat."

"Yeah, terima kas—tak perlu! Kau tinggal beritahu aku arahnya."

"Selatan dari tempat kita biasa berpiknik. Kau akan menemukan jalan setapak yang dipenuhi bunga dan ikuti aliran sungai. Ada pondokku di sana."

Cengiran Kagami melebar. Ditepuknya pundak Kuroko. "Baiklah. Sampai ketemu di hari ulang tahunmu."

Kagami berlari ke kuda, menungganginya dengan penuh semangat. Kuroko menatap punggung lelaki itu, melihatnya memudar dengan aneh seperti diselimuti kabut kelabu.

"Kagami-kun!" pekik Kuroko tertahan.

Kuda berputar, Kagami menoleh. "Hm?"

Kabut kelabu itu menghilang. Kuroko mengerut dahinya bingung.

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak. Sampai ketemu."

Kagami melempar seringai senang kepadanya. Kuda putih berlari menjauhi hutan.


	4. Hari Ulang Tahun

Kuroko tak tahu, orang yang paling menanti hari ulang tahunnya bukan Kagami, melainkan ketiga peri.

Pagi-pagi subuh mereka sudah sibuk. Untuk pertama kalinya Mukkun tidak sibuk makan, tetapi ikut berdebat dengan Momoi dan Midorin.

“Ini saatnya, bodoh. Aku sudah menunggu ratusan tahun untuk dapat menggenggam tongkat periku lagi.”

“Baru enam belas tahun kita hidup di sini, jangan lebay.”

“Ssh, Kuroko masih tidur. Saat dia bangun, persiapan kita harus sudah selesai. Mukkun, kau membuat pakaian yang layak untuk Kuroko.”

“Yaa,” Mukkun menjawab malas-malasan. “Kubuatkan pakaian pangeran berwarna ungu.”

“Ungu itu warna janda! Kuroko bahkan belum menikah,” protes Momoi. “Haruslah warna merah jambu terang. Warna cinta!”

“Ungu!”

“Pink!”

“Warna biru saja! Aku yang akan membuat bajunya, akan kusematkan aksesoris _lucky item_ hari ini,” putus Midorin. “Momoi, kau urus dapur.”

Momoi bersemangat. “Akan kubuat makanan terenak untuk Kuroko!”

Midorin menggeleng. “Tidak, kumohon buatlah makanan instan dengan tongkat sihirmu. Jangan ledakkan dapur. Mukkun, kau bersihkan rumah.”

“Yaa.”

Midorin membetulkan kacamatanya. “Oke, kita mulai.”

***

Di seberang negeri antah berantah, pada dapur istana kekaisaran, diam-diam Pangeran Kagami sedang membuat rantang untuk Kuroko.

Kepada pelayan ia berkata, “Bila Ayah bangun, katakan aku masih tidur. Taruh saja guling atau boneka di bawah selimutku.”

Kagami turun ke kandang kuda dengan pakaian pangeran kebesarannya. Bukan hanya rantang, namun ia membawa bekal perlengkapan dan pakaian. Gelagatnya sang pangeran ingin lari dari rumah.

Kuda putihnya telah siaga. Gerbang bergerigi sudah terbuka. Kagami siap kabur. Ia memacu kuda berlari keluar istana.

Sosok pendek namun menggelegar berdiri menghadang gerbang. Kagami mendelik, berhenti.

Kaisar Akashi sudah menunggunya. Jubah merah tergantung pada pundaknya berkibar. Dia maju, dan tanpa basa-basi, menerjang Kagami dengan gunting.

“Ugh!”

Gunting itu menggores pipi Kagami. Ia terjatuh. Kudanya yang malang pun terkena jurus cedera pergelangan kaki sang kaisar, ikut terjatuh.

Akashi memelototi anaknya. “Sudah digariskan sejak enam belas tahun yang lalu bahwa kau akan menikah dengan Aurore. Kerajaan kita dan kerajaan mereka akan membina hubungan diplomatis dalam pernikahan politik. Kau jangan coba-coba kabur.”

Kagami berdesis, “Aku tak mau! Aku tak suka dengan ayah Aurore. Dia bilang cahayaku lebih redup darinya maka aku tak akan pantas dengan anaknya, padahal kulitnya sendiri lebih gelap dariku—”

“Daiki mengataimu seperti itu? Biarkan saja. Dia hanya galau berkepanjangan karena tak bisa bertemu Aurore. Tapi hari ini Aurore muncul, dan kau harus hadir di istana—”

“Tidak! Aku sudah berjanji dengan seseorang yang penting bagiku! Aku tak mau menyalahi janji!”

“Kagami—”

Kagami sudah melompat naik kuda, menerjang ke depan.

Kaisar Akashi mendelik. Pancaran dahsyat pada matanya membuat kuda meringkik takut, dan tak menunggu lama sampai kuda itu terjerembap.

Namun Kagami sudah berdiri di atas kuda dan melompat tepat pada waktunya. Lompatan tinggi yang tak bisa dijangkau Akashi.

Sang pangeran berlari keluar gerbang istana tanpa bisa dikejar.

***

Saat Kuroko bangun pada pagi hari itu, napasnya tercekat.

Tidurnya tak nyenyak karena sebuah mimpi.

Dalam mimpi itu, ia melihat sebuah menara tinggi berselimut kabut kelabu. Di atas menara itu tampak Kagami, sedang menariknya ke sebuah alat pemintal hitam. Kuroko menyentuh alat pintal itu kemudian segalanya menghitam.

Sosok Kagami berubah menjadi pria berjubah yang tak ia kenal, yang memiliki mata iblis jahanam.

Di ruang tengah, ketiga peri sedang panik. Sebab mereka tahu Kuroko sudah bangun, dan pekerjaan mereka belum selesai. Mukkun bermalas-malasan menyapu, Momoi masih gagal membuat kue ulang tahunnya berdiri padahal sudah menggunakan tongkat sihir, dan Midorin masih terus berkomat-kamit “ _Oha asa, oha asa_ , beri aku petunjuk harus mengenakan jimat apa hari ini.”

Kuroko keluar kamar, dan ketiganya terlonjak. Masing-masing langsung menyembunyikan tongkat sihir mereka.

Kuroko menatap curiga. “Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?”

Midorin berdeham. “Dengar Kuroko, kau mungkin akan terkejut, tidak, pasti terkejut. Tapi pada hari ini, kami akan memberitahumu sebuah rahasia. Rahasia terbesar di seluruh negeri bahkan negeri mana pun yang ada di muka bumi ini. Apa kau siap?”

Momoi memeluk Kuroko. “Bila kau terkejut atau takut, kau boleh memeluk bibimu ini.”

Kuroko datar. “Um, oke. Ada apa memangnya?”

Midorin menyentuh kacamatanya. “Ya, Kuroko, sebenarnya kau adalah…”

“Kau adalah…”

“Adalah…”

“…”

“…”

“Cukup.” Mukkun tak tahan dengan drama berkepanjangan. “Kuroko-chin. Kau adalah pangeran negeri antah berantah. Sekian.”

Napas para peri tertahan.

Wajah Kuroko masih datar. Reaksinya sederhana saja. “Oh.”

“Hanya ‘OH’?! Kau tidak terkejut?”

“Tidak, aku sudah sering membayangkan diriku sebagai pangeran,” ujar Kuroko lempeng.

Oh. Baiklah.

“Kuroko, pada usiamu yang keenam belas tahun adalah saatnya kau kembali ke istana. Bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu, raja dan rajatu. Kami semua harus maso tinggal bersamamu di pondok hanya demi menunggu saat ini tiba.”

Mata Kuroko membulat. “Apa?”

“Ya, maka bersiaplah. Cepat makan kue ulang tahunmu lalu berpakaian. Kita pergi ke istana sebelum matahari terbenam. Ini adalah misi paling besar sepanjang sejarah umat manusia.”

“Tunggu, tapi—”

“Cepatlah, Kuroko-chin. Sudah tak ada waktu. Kita tinggalkan pondok ini segera. Ah akhirnya siksaan hidup ini berakhir.”

“Tunggu!” sergah Kuroko. “Tapi hari ini aku sudah berjanji dengan teman. Dia akan main ke sini.”

Wajah ketiga peri horor.

“Teman? siapa?”

Momoi mengguncang bahu Kuroko. “Apakah pacarmu?!”

“Namanya Kagami, dia anak desa sebelah.”

“Kenapa bukan pangeran?! Ah tapi sudahlah. Kuroko, segeralah bersiap. Kita akan pergi ke istana. Malam ini kau harus bertemu calon suamimu.”

“Apa?”

“Ya, sudah takdir sejak enam belas tahun yang lalu. Kau akan menikah pada hari ini juga.”

Dunia Kuroko berputar.

_Pangeran, istana, menikah?_

Kuroko memandangi mereka satu per satu, dan bertanya, “Apakah ini mimpi?”

“Tidak! Ini bukan mimpi!”

Tak sabaran, ketiga peri memboyong Kuroko masuk kamar. Melucuti pakaiannya, memakaikannya pakaian terbaik, dan menyuapinya makan.

Momoi menyihir sebuah kereta kuda yang siap melaju sekencang angin menuju istana. Mukkun menggendong Kuroko masuk kereta. Midorin siap berkusir untuknya. Kereta kuda bergerak menuju istana Aurore.

Sepanjang hari itu, pandangan mata Kuroko kosong melompong.

Memandang langit mendung di atas kepalanya, Kuroko hanya melamunkan wajah seseorang.

Awan hitam di atas sana membentuk sekumpulan gagak dan kabut kelabu.

***

 

Di tempat lain, Kagami baru saja turun dari kereta kuda milik saudagar setempat.

Satu jam kemudian ia tiba di hutan Kuroko. Sembari memikul bekal dan rantang, sang pangeran berlari meniti aliran sungai.

_Kuroko, tunggu aku!_

Pondok Kuroko telah terbuka pintunya saat Kagami tiba. Tak sabaran, Kagami mendobrak masuk rumah kecil itu agak serampangan.

“Kuroko? Ini aku! Di mana kau?”

Tak ada apa pun, namun kabut gelap.

Para goblin licik jahat sudah menunggu dari balik gorden, menangkap kaki sang pangeran. Gagak bermata merah mematuki punggung Kagami dan menjatuhkannya.

Kagami mendelik.

Nash Gold berdiri di tengah ruangan. “Oh, aku bermaksud menculik cinta sejati Aurore, tapi apa yang kutemukan? Pangeran Kagami dari kerajaan sebelah! Bonus yang menyenangkan.”

“Siapa kau?!” geramnya. “Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kuroko?”

“Kuroko? Oh itu namanya yang sekarang.” Nash meludah. “Aku belum melakukan apa-apa kepadanya, tapi sebentar lagi, sebelum matahari terbenam, akan kubuat dia tidur abadi sebagaimana skenarionya.”

Kagami meronta keras dalam ikatan. Nash menyeret kaki lelaki itu jatuh hanya dengan terjangan mata.

Kekuatan ini mirip ayahnya sendiri.

Sosok Nash Gold memudar dari pandangnya. Mata Kagami ditutup kain hitam. Tinju kasar menghunjam solar pleksus. Darah menyembur dari mulutnya, menciprati lantai kayu.

Kagami tak sadarkan diri.

***

Penantian panjang negeri antah berantah berakhir. Seisi istana sibuk mempersiapkan kedatangan Aurore. Para pengawal bersiaga. Peniup perompet sudah siap menyebul alat musiknya. Kembang api siap diluncurkan. Rakyat telah berkumpul menanti wujud ketampanan Pangeran Aurore yang melegenda.

Raja Aomine dan Rajatu Kise menyambut kedatangan Kaisar Akashi di depan gerbang. Sang kaisar sepertinya sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Namun tak satu pun dari mereka mau bertanya kenapa.

Raja Aomine berdiri menunggu tak bergerak di balkon sampai makin menghitam kulitnya terpanggang matahari, dan Rajatu Kise berputar-putar mondar-mandir cemas di ruangan. Keduanya tidak sabar menanti kedatangan pangeran mereka.

Untuk sementara Kaisar Akashi menduduki kursi takhta mereka yang sedang lowong.

Di bawah bayang-bayang yang tak tampak oleh seluruh mata orang di negeri itu, ketiga peri membawa Kuroko diam-diam ke sebuah menara yang berdiri megah di samping istana.

“Sembunyikan ia di sini sampai kutukan itu kadaluarsa. Yaitu sampai matahari terbenam. Malamnya barulah Kuroko boleh dikeluarkan.”

“Pasti seluruh negeri akan bersorak gembira. Aku tak sabar!”

“Yeah, yang tak bersorak gembira mungkin cuma Kuroko-chin. Lihat sejak tadi wajahnya murung sekali seperti sudah siap mati saja.”

Ketiga peri menatap Kuroko yang sedang duduk tergugu di pinggir jendela.

“Kuroko bersedih karena berpisah dengan pacarnya yang Kagami anak desa.”

“Oh, apakah kita harus mengadukannya kepada Raja dan Rajatu?”

“Mana bisa. Ini sudah di luar urusan kita.”

“Aku lapar, apa kau bawa makanan, Mido-chin?”

“Kita akan bertahan di sini menunggu hingga matahari terbenam. Jangan lepaskan penjagaanmu dari Kuroko. Nash bisa datang meludah kapan saja.”

“Ngomong-ngomong di mana Kuroko-chin?”

“Dia ada di tepi jende—ke mana dia?!”

Kuroko yang keberadaannya sulit terdeteksi itu telah melangkah sendirian keluar jendela. Terhipnotis, ia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju puncak menara.

Pada tangga menara itu terlihat sosok Kagami jadi-jadian, menggiring Kuroko untuk naik.

“Sudah kubuatkan rantang dan susu kocok vanila untukmu.”

Kuroko yang kelaparan mengangguk saja.

Di puncak menara itu sudah menunggu alat pintal berwarna hitam. Dan di mata Kuroko tampak seperti meja penuh masakan dari Kagami.

Ketiga peri menjerit. Terlambat mereka datang. Kuroko telah melangkah dengan wajah datar nan kalem saat menusukkan jarinya ke jarum pintal.

Mesin pintal kehitaman itu membuyar, mewujud solid menjadi sang raja peri kejahatan yang tertawa. Di sampingnya Kuroko terjatuh ke tanah.

“Pangeran yang malang, orang yang kau cinta pun sudah kuamankan. Tak ada yang bisa menciummu dan membebaskanmu dari kegelapan abadi.”

Nash Gold menghilang dalam gelap, menutupi sang pangeran bayangan dari semburat cahaya terakhirnya. Tak ada yang tersisa dari Kuroko saat ini kecuali tubuh yang nyaris tak kasat. Tak ada lagi cahaya kehidupannya.

Ketiga peri berkumpul di depan jenazah Kuroko. Momoi berlutut, menangis.

Di luar menara, kembang api siap diluncur. Matahari telah terbenam, dan rakyat bersorak gembira dalam suka. Mereka semua menantikan kemunculan Pangeran Aurore.

“Tidak! Mereka tak akan bisa bertemu Kuroko lagi. Kasihan sekali mereka.”

“Kasihan sekali kita. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?”

“Raja dan Rajatu akan menghukum kita. Penantian dan penderitaan panjang kita sia-sia.”

“Kurasa bahkan mereka tak punya waktu untuk menghukum kita. Mereka akan mati berdiri saking sedihnya.”

Kuroko mereka baringkan pada ranjang.

“Bahkan saat setelah mati pun, wajah Kuroko-chin datar. Dia seperti sedang tertidur.”

“Dia sangat tampan dan berhati murni.”

“Baiklah.” Midorin berdiri. “Tak boleh ada yang tahu Kuroko tewas.”

“Eh? Kau mau menutupi kejahatan kita, Mido-chin?”

“Bukan kita yang jahat, tapi Nash.” Midorin mendelik. “Saranku kita buat seluruh negeri ini tertidur, dan mereka hanya boleh bangun ketika Kuroko terbangun.”

“Ciuman dari sang pangeran!” Momoi menjerit. “Aku sampai lupa dengan doaku sendiri! Tapi Nash sudah menculik kekasih Kuroko!”

“Aku setuju, jadi semuanya pun bahagia. Tapi Kuroko jatuh cinta pada Kagami-chin, seorang anak desa yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya.”

“Apa kalian yakin Kagami yang dimaksud adalah anak desa?”

Ketiga peri saling pandang.

“Siapapun dia, kita seret dia ke hadapan Kuroko. Kita paksa ia mencium Kuroko!”

Ketiga peri segera menjelma mini, melesat keluar jendela, melintasi kerumunan rakyat dan balkon istana kerajaan. Ketiganya mengayun tongkat sihir secara serempak.

_Tidur. Tidur. Tidur._

Sesayup musik mendayu dari puncak halaman istana, menjalar baik air hujan yang turun dari ketinggian, mengalir masuk ruang takhta, di mana Kise mendengarnya pertama kali. Sang rajatu kemudian terjatuh ke karpet. Tertidur. Raja Aomine yang masih berdiri tegang di beranda, ikut jatuh tertidur. Kaisar Akashi pun tidur pada kursi takhtanya. Kemudian seluruh penghuni istana tertidur. Koki, pramusaji, pengawal, peniup terompet, peluncur kembang api, tetamu rakyat dari berbagai kasta, seluruhnya dibuat tidur abadi.

“Selanjutnya adalah menyelamatkan Kagami! Nash mungkin memenjarakannya di istana kegelapan.”

“Kalau ternyata dia sudah dibunuh bagaimana?”

“Tak masalah, aku bisa menggantikan Kagami untuk mencium Kuroko,” timpal Momoi.

“Apakah ini adalah misi terakhir kita? Setelah ini aku ingin makan enak.”

“Setelah ini, kau boleh enyah dari cerita ini selamanya, Mukkun.”

“Menuju hutan kegelapan sekarang!”


	5. Cinta

Katanya cinta sejati berwujud cahaya.

Yang terang kelam dan dapat melumat kegelapan. Untuk mengembalikan kehidupan dalam diri Kuroko, maka ia membutuhkan cahaya. Nash mungkin sudah berhasil mengisap seluruh cahaya Kuroko, menjadikannya terbenam dalam gelap.

Tapi Kuroko masih punya cahaya.

Ketiga peri menembus hutan kegelapan yang angker, berhati-hati menginfiltrasi istana Nash, bermain petak umpet dengan penghuni kegelapan berwujud sangar.

Sementara Kagami sedang terpuruk di penjara bawah tanah. Tangan dan kakinya dirantai, dan hatinya ketindihan bola besi.

Di hadapannya berdiri Nash Gold, yang sibuk membanggakan dirinya sendiri. “Aku sudah berhasil membunuh Aurore—oh, maksudku Kuroko. Kau mengenalnya dengan nama itu, eh?”

Kagami bergetar.

“Sementara negeri laknat itu berduka karena sudah lancang menentangku, kau pun akan membusuk di bawah sini, Pangeran Kagami. Selamat menikmati sisa hidupmu.”

Nash tertawa sepanjang lorong bawah tanah. Kagami membenamkan wajah kepada rantai yang mengikatnya.

Kuroko adalah Aurore!

Kagami ingin menjerit mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Seandainya saja dia tidak nekat pergi ke hutan, seandainya dia menuruti perintah ayahnya untuk pergi ke istana Aomine dan menemui Aurore—dia tak akan berakhir di sini. Dia masih punya kesempatan melindungi Kuroko.

Pesan morilnya, sejahat apa pun ayahmu, selalulah menuruti perintah orangtuamu.

_Sudah terlambat, Kagami._

“Belum terlambat!” Peri Midorin berteriak dari arah jeruji kecil, seolah bisa membaca pikiran.

Ketiga peri memasuki penjara, mengejutkan Kagami.

“Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan,” kata Momoi, memutus rantai yang mengikat tubuh Kagami.

“Siapa kalian?” Kagami terpana.

“Tanya lagi nanti, Kagami-chin, ketika kita sudah duduk tenang di meja makan.”

Tongkat peri Midorin mematerialisasi sebuah pedang dan tameng zirah, yang ia sebut _lucky item_ ketimbang senjata. “Pakai ini. Kita keluar dari sini! Sekarang juga!”

“Kuroko menunggumu,” kata Momoi. “Hanya ciuman dari seseorang pangeran yang mencintainya yang bisa membangunkannya.”

“Ciuman—apa?! Aku harus mencium Kuroko?”

“Tak ada waktu untuk syok. Segera kau keluar dari sini dan menciumnya, Kagami-chin. Kami sudah lelah.”

Berpelindung tameng sihir dan mengangkat pedang, Kagami berlari mendobrak penjara.

Di koridor mereka dihadang sekelompok goblin. Kagami menghajar mereka satu per satu.

Ketiga peri sudah berlari kabur duluan.

***

Nash, raja yang tidak bermahkota ini, sudah menebak istananya akan disusupi peri-peri generasi mukjizat.

Murka, ia bentangkan sihir hingga seluruh angkasa menjadi gelap.

Kagami dan para peri, memang telah berhasil kabur dari istananya, tapi mereka tak akan bisa mendekati istana Aurore.

Hutan kegelapan merangkak, merambati tanah subur nan asri negeri antah berantah, menodainya dengan hitam dan kekotoran. Pepohon berduri mengitari halaman istana, menutupi seluruh tanah di negeri itu dengan rimbunan duri yang menyayat.

Saat Kagami dan para peri tiba di sana, mereka tidak gentar. Terus maju. Kagami mencabik ranting dan dahan berduri yang menghalangi jalannya. Biarlah kulit dan pakaiannya tercabik, dia akan tetap maju ke depan.

_Kuroko!_

Dia akan menyelamatkan Kuroko.

Ketiga peri terbang mengitari Kagami, hanya bisa berteriak mendukung. “Maju terus, Kagami. Maju terus!”

Kagami dengan segala perjuangannya telah mencapai halaman istana.

Nash murka. Dia menjelma naga kegelapan raksasa, terbang menghadang Kagami di gerbang istana Aurore. Tanah subur menggersang, tak ada rerumput dapat berdiri tegak saat dilangkahi olehnya.

Naga Nash menyemburkan api kegelapan yang melumat seluruh benda menjadi lelehan abu. Kagami melindungi diri dengan tameng, membelah api itu dengan pedangnya, berlari menyasar jantung sang naga! Namun belum sempat Kagami melompat tinggi untuk menusuk, bara api telah mengempasnya ke pinggir tebing, menyeretnya jatuh.

Para peri berseru menyemangati Kagami, lupa bahwa mereka pun seharusnya ikut bertarung.

Suara Nash menggelegar. “Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan aku, sang kegelapan. Bahkan Tuhan sekali pun tak bisa menjatuhkanku!”

“Aku sudah berjanji melindunginya.” Kagami berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. “Kuroko menyebutku cahayanya. Kau kegelapan? Aku adalah cahaya. Aku satu-satunya yang bisa mengenyahkanmu!”

Sambil mendeklarasikannya, Kagami melempar pedang cahaya menembus jantung sang kegelapan.

Kilat tajam menyambar. Langit gelap runtuh kemudian.

Raja peri kegelapan merontok bersama badai kegelapan yang mengitarinya, menyerpih jadi abu, ditepis habis dari muka bumi.

Jalan terang terbuka bagi Pangeran Kagami menuju puncak menara, tempat Kuroko rebah menunggunya.

Ia buang tamengnya dan berlari masuk menara, tak menunggu.

Di atas ranjang itu tidur abadi seorang pangeran. Dia adalah Pangeran Bayangan. Wajahnya tampan dan berkulit translusens, walau tak banyak orang dapat melihatnya. Dia tenteram dalam tidur abadinya, seolah waktu tidak menghampiri Kuroko dan membuatnya tua.

Namun tak pernah fisik yang membuat Kagami menoleh.

Kagami menangkup lembut pipi itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Wajah Kuroko dingin karena telah pergi nyawanya, namun masih ada sisa kehangatan yang tersimpan pada lubuknnya. Kagami bersumpah untuk menariknya.

Ditatapnya Kuroko lekat, menunggu kedua alis itu berkerut, menanti mimik muka itu mendatar.

“Apakah ini serius? Kau calon mempelaiku bahkan sejak kau masih di keranjang bayi? Aku ingin tertawa rasanya sampai menangis. Kau pun setuju ‘kan betapa konyol garis tangan kita?”

Ia letakkan tangan di atas dada Kuroko, mencari detak pada jantungnya.

“Kau mungkin akan menghinaku saat bangun nanti, tapi tak mengapa. Aku lebih menyukaimu yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dengan mengejutkan, yang memandangiku tanpa ekspresi namun hangat, yang berkomentar ceplas-ceplos membuat dada ngilu itu.” Kagami mendengus. “Maka dari itu, Pangeran Aurore, Kuroko, bangunlah. Atau kau tak bisa menyicipi masakanku lagi. Jangan menyesal.”

Lembut, Kagami memejam mata.

“Aurore, atau pun kau Kuroko, di mataku kau adalah kau. Kau bayanganku, dan aku cahayamu.”

Kedua bibir mereka bersatu.

Ciuman yang singkat tanpa mencuri napas.

Kagami berlutut di sisinya, tersenyum.

Dia akan terus berlutut di sana hingga mata Kuroko terbuka, tak peduli betapa pun lamanya.

Saat bumi bergetar dalam desau angin yang meraja, dan jendela mengantarkan angin itu masuk membelai pipi mereka, Pangeran Bayangan mengembus napas perlahan.

Mata biru langit nan damai itu membuka, bersitatap dengan mata berapi kekal milik pangeran cahayanya.

Keheningan mistis mengambangi keduanya.

Kagami menyambut dengan senyum. “Selamat datang kembali, Pangeran Kuroko.”

Kuroko tak berkata-kata pada awalnya, terus menatap, dan hanya Kagami yang boleh menyaksikan senyum halus mengembang pada wajah bening itu.

“Aku sudah menunggumu, Pangeran Kagami.”

***

Rajatu Kise terbangun dengan tampan di atas karpetnya, menguap, membangunkan Aomine yang masih tergeletak di beranda. Pria itu berkata, “Berisik, Kise. Bangunkan aku lima menit lagi, atau setelah Aurore datang.”

Kemudian tiupan terompet menggema. Dan rakyat menjeritkan kedatangan Pangeran Aurore, barulah Aomine melompat berdiri.

Kaisar Akashi ikut menonton dari beranda, dan wajahnya yang semula penuh ragu tentang anaknya, kini bercahaya absolut. “Bersiaplah, Daiki, Ryota, kita akan menjadi saudara hingga masa ratusan tahun ke depan dengan pernikahan kedua anak kita.”

Belum apa-apa Aomine dan Kise sudah menangis. “Aurore, akhirnya kami bertemu denganmu. Tapi di mana kau? Kenapa tubuhmu agak buram dan samar-samar?”

“Itu dia! Di tangga itu. Pake teropongmu, Aominecchi!”

Kagami telah menggandeng Kuroko hingga ke dasar tangga, saat kembang api cantik diletuskan.

“Apa kau siap?”

“Kalau harus menyantap masakanmu setiap hari, mulai hari ini, aku selalu siap, Kagami-kun.”

“Kau akan bertemu kedua orangtuamu, bodoh.”

“Kau akan menemaniku ‘kan?”

Kagami mendengus, menyeret Kuroko ke arahnya dan menggendongnya. “Cahaya tak akan mungkin berpisah dari bayangannya.”

“Kagami-kun, apa kau sendiri siap?”

Kagami berdeham. “Menurutku kita masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Kita tak perlu melakukannya malam ini ‘kan?”

“Kagami-kun, kau gugup?”

“Siapapun akan gugup.”

“Menurutku kita sudah menikah dari dulu,” kata Kuroko kalem. “Kenapa harus gugup.”

Kagami tersedak, terbatuk-batuk. “Apa maksudmu—”

“Sejak Kagami-kun bersedia menjadi cahayaku. Bukankah kita telah menikah? Karena bayangan dan cahaya adalah satu.”

“Baiklah, Kuroko. Tolong jangan berkata apa pun saat ini. Kau membuat wajahku panas.”

Kuroko tertawa kecil. Tawa itu yang selalu dinanti oleh Kagami. “Aku akan menutupi wajah Kagami-kun supaya tidak terlihat merahnya.” Kedua tangannya menutupi muka Kagami.

“Kuroko—aku tidak bisa lihat ke depan!”

“Kagami-kun, aku tidak bercanda ketika berkata ingin mengikutimu ke mana pun.”

Pandangan Kagami melembut, dia mengangguk. “Aku pun tidak bercanda ketika mengulurkan tangan kepadamu dan mengajakmu pergi bersamaku.”

“Kalau malam ini kita tidak menikah, apa rencanamu?”

“Tebak apa rencanaku.”

“Pergi bersama dan menyamar jadi rakyat biasa.”

“Maksudmu kawin lari? Apa bedanya dengan kawin di istanamu sendiri?”

“Berbeda, karena hanya ada kita berdua saja.”

Kedua pangeran saling pandang, lalu tertawa kecil.

Terompet berbunyi panjang. Kagami menggendong Kuroko menuju aula istana.

“Aurore!”

“Aurore anakku! Anakku!”

“Pangeranku!”

Di sana Raja Aomine dan Rajatu Kise bukan lagi berdiri menyambut, namun langsung melompat dan memeluk ganas Kuroko. Para peri juga tak mau ketinggalan menghambur peluk—kecuali Midorin, yang memilih berdiri di pojokan dengan kacamata hitam.

Mabuk, Kagami jatuh terjengkang bersama mereka.

Katanya kisah dongeng peri banyak yang tak berakhir bahagia.

Kisah mereka pun mengalami ending yang pasang surut, sebagai contoh, tak seluruh rakyat terpesona saat melihat Pangeran Aurore hadir di muka umum, sebab aura sang pangeran tak begitu kentara sehingga sering luput terlihat.

Namun semua orang tahu Pangeran Aurore ada di sana, sebab ada Pangeran Kagami yang selalu melangkah bersamanya.

Sebab bayangan tak mungkin pernah jauh dari cahaya.***

 

THE END

_____


End file.
